Kids will always be kids
by Master Derpy
Summary: The four hunters sequel,it has been awhile since the overlord was defeated,now the hunters have more time to spend with their new family
1. Birthday

_Like I promised A SEQUEL! :P Enjoy!_

_I don't own Ninjqgo,LEGO does_

* * *

?P.O.V.

Someones shaking me.

"Leo!Wake up!" My sister whispered,she started shaking me again.

"Venus,go back to sleep!" I slurred back.

"I can't,I'm super excited!Tomorrow we are turning 8!" My sister sequeled,"Daddys coming over too!"

"Wait!What!Dads coming!?But I thought he was still in Russia?" I asked.

"Nope!He came back yesterday,I heard mum talking to him on the phone." My sister told me.

"Hm,is uncle Jay coming too?" I asked turning to my sister.

"Yeah!Dana is going to be so happy to see her dad!Well everybody's coming!" My sister said,and she jumped off of my bed. "I'm going to get some water,want any?"

"No thanks." I said and buried my head into the pillow,the door closed silently. After awhile,it opened up again. The light peeked through the gap. My sister walked back in and climbed onto her bed. We lived in a big house near the ocean,we shared this house with my mum's best friends,and their kids,my best friends is Ian,he was one of those guys that you can rely on. His 7,his mum had him when she was young. He had brown hair and blue eyes,taking that from his mother. Just like me,he had a twin sister. Lindsey,she had snowy white hair and icy blue eyes,taking that from her father. But from her mother,she was a jokester. Then there was Isabella,she had brown eyes and curly black hair. She was the oldest,10. And her brother,who is 8,Conner,he had black hair and grey/black eyes. And the youngest,Dana,she had black hair,which was in a bob,and blue eyes,she was a tomboy,always playing football with me and my friends,she's my cousin. My godmother,Livie,said that she didn't have time to have kids,but I know she wants to start a family.

"Leo!Ps!Do you know the type of cake we're having?" My sister asked,in a hushed tone.

"I think it was raspberry swirl," I said,my sister fist punched the air.

"Yes!Another swirl!" My sister cheered,I groaned and cuddled deeper into my pillow. "Sorry!" Then my sister went back to sleep.

* * *

"Leo!" Someone said. Venus!

"Can you stop jumping on my bed!" I growled,I put the blankets over my head. My sis stopped and ripped the blankets off my head. My sister sat there,her golden/amber eyes,wide with excitement. Her brown hair with a red hint to it,tousled from fidgeting whilst trying to get to sleep. We didn't really look like twins,I had dark brown hair and brown eyes,with specks of silver in them.

"It's 9 AM!" Venus said,jumping of the bed and going towards her wardrobe,taking her clothes out. I sat up and stretched,I climbed off my bed. I slipped on my favorite red soccer/football jersey and jeans. My sister was in red shorts and a yellow jumper and converse,she put a black and pink ear flap hat on,after she brushed her hair. My sister looked at her locket,inside it is a picture of us,mum and dad.

"Come on sis,lets go down stairs." I said,my sister nodded and I grabbed her hand. We walked out of our shared room. Isabel walked up to us,her hair in a bun,in a pink summer dress and flats.

"Happy birthday guys!" She smiled and gave me a red envelope and Venus a yellow envelope. My sister opened it and looked at the money that was wedged in the card. "My mum put the money in there!"

"Thank you!" Venus thanked Isabel,Ian and Lindsey walked up to us. Lindsey hugged Venus.

"Happy birthday!" Lindsey said,Ian and I fist punched. Conner walked up to us,looking tired.

"I need a new mattress." Conner grumbled.

"You too?" Asked Dana walking up to us,she stretched,her right wrist clicked. She had something wrong with her wrist,she had to always have a wrist splint on. Livie walked out her room,she walked over to u

"Happy birthday!" She said and gave me and Venus a present,which was in the shape of a box.

"Thanks Livie!Your the best!" Venus said.

"Thanks!" I said to Livie.

"It's okay!" Livie said,and walked down stairs. We followed.

* * *

My mum gave me a nerf gun,she gave Venus $40 for new clothes. Livie brought us new shoes. There was a knock,mum answered it.

"Someone's here for you two." Mum said to me and Venus. Someone stepped in.

"DADDY!" Me and Venus cheered.

**Hope you like! Please review! :P**


	2. Family tree

_FAMILY TREE!_

_Venus and Leo~ Kai & Kiki_

_Ian and Lindsey~Eric & Ashley_

_Isabella and Conner~Kuelya & Cole_

_Dana~Nya and Jay_

_That okay?_

_I don't own Ninjago,LEGO does._

Venus and Leo ran over to Kai and Hugged him.

"You came!" Venus cheered.

"Well,I didn't want to miss my kids birthday." Kai smiled.

"Daddy!" Dana suddenly shouted,she ran over to Jay and hugged his leg. Jay picked her up. Cole,Lloyd,Eric and Zane walked in. Cordelia came in with refreshments,like Coke,7up,tango for the kids and mint tea for the adults.

"Thank you,Cordelia," Zane thanked Cordelia and took a cup of mint tea. Dana jumped out of Jays arms and walked up to Nya,she tugged on her sleeve.

"Mummy?Can I have some tango?" Dana asked her mum,Nya nodded and passed her a plastic cup fall of Orange tango. "Thanks." Dana drank it in one gulp.

"Dad?What you get me and Venus?" Leo asked Kai. Kai nudged Lloyd. Lloyd took out two Shashkas,Leo stared at them.**  
**

"Kai,what are those?" Kiki asked,feeling a bit off with Leo having weapons.

"I got them whilst we were in Russia," Kai told her,Leo slowly reached to get them. But Kai took them from Lloyd. "But Leo's not going to have them till his old enough."

"What,that not fair!" Leo groaned,Kai smirked.

"Daddy?What did you get for me?" Venus asked. Cole gave Kai something.

"A Dirk?" Asked Livie,Venus looked at the dirk.

"What is it?" Venus asked Livie.

"A dirk is a long thrusting dagger. Historically, it was a personal weapon of officers engaged in naval hand-to-hand combat during the Age of Sail,as well as the personal sidearm of the officers of Scottish Highland regiments,and Japanese naval officers." Livie explained,Kai gave Kiki the dirk.

"When can I use it?" Asked Venus.

"I can train her how to use!" Livie suggested,because she is a samurai,she knows how to work with quite a few weapons. "If Kiki lets me." Kiki nodded.

"Hey,why doesn't Livie teach me how to use my swords!?" Leo said,moving closer to Kiki. Kiki sighed.

"Fine,Livie?" Kiki ashed,Livie looked up at her. "When can you teach them?"

"Hm, whenever they want to," Livie answered. Leo and Venus high fived. "But not this week." Leo and Venus slumped into their chairs.

"What,how come?" Asked Kiki.

"I've got a doctors appointment." Livie said. "I hate the doctors." A little puppy collie scampered towards Venus.

"Teddy!" Venus exclaimed. "You're all muddy!" It was true the scruffy little puppy was covered in mud.

"I think he was trying to play with the horses again." Cordelia said,and picked the dog up. "I'll give him a bath." Lindsey stroked a white fluff ball that was curled up on her lap. It was a white husky puppy with a light grey/brown markings and blue eyes.

"Can Snowflake have a bath too?" Asked Lindsey,Snowflake lifted her head and twitched her ears.

"Sure," Cordelia said and whistled,Snowflake jumped off Lindsey's lap and ran to Cordelia,eagerly.

"Can we have the cake!?Please!" Conner greedly asked.

"Not yet." Cole said,and walked over to Connor and Isabella.

"Ian, Lindsey?" Asked Eric,"How was your day." Ian and Lindsey ran over to Eric and they started a conversation. Chani sat there,Jean on her shoulder flapping her wings.

"Yeah,I'm going to go draw something." Chani said,and grabbed her digital art pad.

"Chani?" Asked Livie,Chani looked at her. "What are you drawing?"

"My sister...And me." Chani replied.

"Oh,Olive." Livie sighed she never meet Olive before,but she heard plenty of nice things about her. Livie didn't know that she was Olive.

**Sorry!Short,I was watching brave,when this awesome idea came to me! Here's the description:**

**Kiki's parents called her and asked her to come and visit them. But Kiki's parents have moved all the way to Scotland,they all decided to go. When they get their,they hear rumors of strange things, lurking in a forest called the destiny forrest,Ian and Leo dare Venus and Lindsey to go in there,they accept the challenge. Venus takes her Dirk, Lindsey taking her mothers mase. When they go in,they hear whispers,they turn around to see a blue little flame,no loads of little blue flames,lined up in a row,a few meters apart from each other. The girls run,scared off what it might mean.**

**I need Smile or else's permission to do this story. Do I have your permission Smile or else?**

**One question,Why do you think Livie's going to the doctors. Because I haven't thought of why yet,can you like give me an idea why...**


	3. CLEAN!

**I'm so sorry i didn't update last night! I had loads of homework,school sucks :c So here's the new chapter! **

**Spain**

It was silent,the road dark. Nothing moved,nothing peeped. Abigail waited under the lime trees near the red postbox. She scanned the windows,and looked at the shadowy lawns. Can anyone see this excited "new" woman under the sour fruits? Abigail took a deep breath,she dashed past the house and over the pavement. Just as the end of the road came in sight,the creaking of a door was heard,light licked the dim road. A nice woman walked out and said:

"Adiós, mi pequeña bruja." The woman said,and blew a kiss.

"Te voy a enviar una carta, mamá!" Abigail waved,and caught the kiss. A little black tom cat peeped his head out of Abigail's violet messenger bag.

"Abbie,this is a bad idea!" The kitten warned,Abigail laughed.

"I'm now a full witch,which makes me a woman"Abigail said,she took out her lucky broomstick out. She flew away up in the skies,all dressed in violet. Poor Gucci,his got travel sickness.

* * *

Gucci is my little black tom cat :) Gucci is a girls name,but we named him Gucci,probably because my mum love's fashion =' '=

* * *

It was the next day,everybody had work,accept for Cordelia,she had lined up all the kids.

"Now,i have all brought you here today to,clean." Cordelia told them.

"CLEAN!" All the kids gasped,Dana gapped at her.

"Oh,I love to clean," Said Lindsey,her voice shocked with sarcasm.

**Sorry,short :( Please review! I couldn't update last night because...Smile or else knows,ask her!(If that's okay with her...) T.T**


	4. Fire inside

**LOL! Candy!(Sweets) ...Peanuts?(That's sounds wrong...) **

**I don't own Ninjago,LEGO does**.

"Muffin,stop moving!" Delilah told her black tabby cat.

"I need to move,don't I?" Muffin said,she licked her paw and brushed behind her ear.

"Please,stay still,just in till Abbie comes-" Delilah got cut of by someone knocking on the window. "Oh my!" She rushed to the window and let Abigail come in.

"You ready?" Asked Abigail.

"Yes!" Nodded Delilah,she was about to go when she remembered. "Egnahc ym tiftuo" Her outfit changed to Lime Green Dress and ballet shoes with tights,Abigail had the same but in violet. Delilah wasn't a woman yet,so that's why she had to wear green. Delilah grabbed her green messenger bag,Muffin jumped in her bag. Delilah pointed her hand at her broom,it flew to her.

* * *

Cordelia walked up to Leo and Ian,she wanted them to nip to the store and get something,her niece's where coming over and she wanted to do their favourite dish. She told them early that she wanted them to do something.

"Here's the money." Cordelia said and gave them the right amount,Leo and Ian grabbed their bikes and peddled to the village market.

* * *

As Leo and Ian went to leave,someone bumped into them,making Leo drop the bag food.

"Oh mon brioches," Someone gasped. "I'm so sorry." The voice said in proper English,the person bent down to help Leo but accidentally made it worse. Leo looked up to see himself looking into green-blue eyes.

"Hi,I'm Leo." Leo said,the stranger smiled.

"My names Delilah." Delilah said,passing him his bag. Leo stepped up and gave a hand to help Delilah up. She had black-brown hair,she had peachy skin,small freckles covered her cheeks. She looked about 7-8 years old. She had a kitten,who was hissing at a passing dog. In her right hand was a broom. Before Leo knew it 5 minutes was gone,all he was doing was smiling at Delilah.

"Uh,dude?" Asked Ian,suddenly a girl with long chocolate hair and brown eyes,with lightly tanned skin ran up to Delilah.

"Chica,their you are!" The girl exclaimed,then stopped and looked at the smiling match. "Well,hi? Now bye." She grabbed Delilah's hand.

"No,wait,Abbie!" Delilah whined, "See ya,Leo!"

"Yeah,see ya..." Leo said,staring in to the crowds of people that was being pushed away by Abbie. Soon they where gone.

"Um,dude. You look like you touched a kettle from hell..." Ian said,Leo was turning really red. They went home and gave Cordelia her ingredients,Leo thought about Delilah,he wondered if he'll ever see her again. But he didn't know that she was coming to stay around for a _long _time.

**How you like it? Leo has found his fire...I think,does anyone like Delilah? She seems cool...I think,please review!**


	5. Muddy

**I watched new Good luck Charlie today,fun as heck. I'm happy people like my story :) I'm drawing the picture for it right now = ' ' = I might get it up :/ Please like my story! I'm desperate! I found out that my name is clothes line :/ is my mother so in love with clothes? Really! It's is also the goddesses of victory. And earth. (You jell Kuelya? ;D)**

** I don't own Ninjago,LEGO does.**

Delilah and Abbie walked along the beach's cliff near the farm where Cordelia lives,Abbie suggested they change,their dress was getting kinda dirty. Delilah was in a white dress,denim jacket and black slip on shoes,a locket and her hair was in elegant curls. Abbie in tie dye shorts,crop top and ankle sandals,her hair was in a braided bun. Muffin and Gucci where still in their bags,so where their brooms,they had magical bags.

"I wonder what aunty Cordelia cooked?" Wondered Delilah.

"Probably Chinese." Abbie said,picking up a pebble and chucking it into the deep sea below.

"I Don't care what it is,just that it has fish in it," Said Gucci,pushing himself out of Abbie's bag.

"Gucci,you forgot that I'm trying to cut down on fish." Said Muffin,in her French accent. They walked up to the gate of the sheep's field,sheep where grazing nearby. Lambs nearby their mothers,Delilah looked fascinated by the animal's. They walked in till they got to a smaller gate,Abigail opened up the gate for Delilah,Delilah thanked her. A boy with black hair sat out in the garden,stroking a fluffy black and white collie lovingly. He spotted them walking up to him,he stood up really quickly.

"You must be Cordelia's niece's?" He asked,Delilah nodded.

"Well,I'm Conner,and my dog,Bronze." Conner informed them.

"Nice to meet you,Conner. I'm Abigail,please call me Abbie,this is Delilah." Said Abbie. Conner nodded,Suddenly a boy with dark brown hair walked out,a lead in his hand,the lead was clip on a collar hidden by a red bandana. The dog was a brown/grey huskey. He stopped when he sore Delilah and Abbie.

"Delilah?" Asked Leo,shocked.

"Leo!" Gasped Delilah,Conner looked between Delilah and Leo.

"You know each other?" Asked Conner,before anyone could say anything Cordelia ran out and embraced Abbie and Delilah.

"My Girls!" Said Cordelia,grabbing their hands and pulling them inside.

* * *

After getting bored,Delilah asked Venus to show her around,who gladly accepted. She brought her to the stables,she showed her all the horses. But when they went past a horse that was new,Delilah stopped. The horse was turned around,obviously showing that it didn't want to bother with them.

"What's it's name?" Asked Delilah,The horse was a red colour.

"That's Ginger biscuit." Answered Venus, "She doesn't like to really be ridden." Delilah shrugged,she and Venus walked into the forest. Suddenly a brown and black scruff ball started growling at them. The green around them turning lighter,the sun was no longer covered by the clouds,and Delilah and Venus sore that the dog was actually a Yorkshire terrier. It was muddy and neglected,as if it had been abandoned. No collar. Delilah knelled down to it,it stopped growling and looked at her.

"C'est toutou bien, je te protégerai." Delilah spoke in french,she picked up the dog,"Aw,you're so cute. Can we keep him?" Asked Delilah.

"Ask Cordelia,not me." Said Venus,Delilah nodded. The dog cuddled into Delilah's chest.

**I watched The big bang theory just now,I loved it(I've watched it for ages) Please review! :D I like your complements.**


	6. Chocolate

**Sorry,I was lazy...But thanks for the reviews! :P **

**Disclaimer:...What do you expect? -_-**

Delilah and Venus walked back to the house,Delilah carrying the Yorkshire terrier. When They walked in they where hit with the warm scent of a welcoming home. Shouting coming from the game room.

"NO! What are you doing? We're a team!" Someone shouted.

"But I was so killing that thing!" Someone whined.

"Should we worry?" Asked Delilah,looking at Venus.

"No,they always fight." Venus told her,they walked past the game room to see the boys playing a video game. They walked into the kitchen where Cordelia was,she was serving the dogs their food. Bronze,Leo's dog Hettie,Snowflakes dad Drake,Teddy's dad Scruffy,Cordelia's dog Sparkles a Chichaha/Yorkshire terrier,and a Jack Russell/Chichaha called Toby. Cordelia spotted them.

"Hello,girls," She said.

"Aunty,Cordelia?" Asked Delilah.

"Hm?"

"CanIkeepthisdog? It doesn't have a home." Delilah asked,Cordelia herd every word,fast or not.

"Hm,I don't know." Said Cordelia,Delilah did puppy dog eyes. "Fine,only of you do all your chores and clean up after it and feed it,walk it,wash it."

"YES!" Delilah cheered,she and Venus ran a bath for the dog. They trimmed the dog's hair and nails,they found out that the dog was a girl. Tomorrow,Livie was taking Delilah to the pet shop tomorrow.

"BEDTIME!VENUS,CONNER,LEO,IAN,ISABELLA,LINDSEY,DAN A! YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Shouted Cordelia.

"OKAY!" Said people shouted back. Cordelia went back to talking to Garmadon,Misako and Wu,who came to visit. Livie came back from her job at 5:00 PM,Kai and Cole where still at work Lloyd was talking to his parent's,Jay and Nya where just closing up their shop. Zane was outside bringing in the animals out in fields,Abbie was helping him. Delilah picked up the now called dog,Chocolate. She walked into the room she shared with Venus and Lindsey,a Futon Bunk Bed was in there. Two dog beds where also in their,one was white and one was black,they where full of toys. Snowflake was chewing one of her toy bones,Teddy rolling about on the Dark fluffy shaggy purple carpet. Venus was sitting on the bottom double bed,which was black with red spots,brushing her hair,Lindsey was on the other side of the bed,playing her DSI,her hair in a French plait. Delilah set down Chocolate and went into the bathroom,she got changed,washed her face and brushed her teeth. She walked into see Venus's hair now in a French plait. Delilah brushed her head and put it in a Bun,her hair is kinda a short,Lindsey and Venus have really long hair. Chocolate walked up to Delilah,bending her head sideways. Delilah smiled,she petted the dog and climbed onto the top bed,Muffin purred and curled up by her. Venus turned closed the curtains and turned the lights off and climbed into bed. Everybody fell asleep,happily.

* * *

Delilah woke up,she yawned and stretched,everything was quiet,Muffin was gone,so was Venus and Linsey,the dogs where gone to. Delilah climbed out of bed and changed into her clothes,a blue denim play suit and ankle sandals,she put her hair in a high pony tail,which had some curls. She walked down stairs and to the kitchen,a letter was next to a chocolate croissant and fruit,Delilah opened the letter,she read.

_Dear Delilah,_

_Everybody has gone to work,Zane and Abbie are out and feeding the animals,i have ran out of something's and have nipped to the store to get them. If you are troubled,go out and whistle three times,my friend,Chani's,raven will help you. If you're wondering were is Chani? She is at her friends for a will,be back soon!_

_~Livie _

**_Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hm,I think nobody really likes this story...But all well I'm going to go on anyways.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago!**

Kai and Kiki had came home,so did Livie,they we're all chatting when Kai had a phone call,the ID read,Nya.

"Hello?" Kai answered the phone.

"There's a robbery going down town!" Came Nya's voice. Kai rushed out of the house,Kiki and Livie following,Delilah decided to follow. As they got there they sore three guys,all dressed in black,running out of a jeweler shop.

"It looks like you where caught red handed." Kai smirked,one of the robbers grabbed the nearst citizen,putting a gun to her head.

"VENUS!" Her friend shouted,Lindsay. Kai and Kiki gasped,their child was at gun point.

"If you move,I'll shot her." The man growled. Suddenly his gun floated out of his hand,and dismantled. He thenthen fell foward,Leo behind him,fist crunched and all. A clicking sound close to his ear was soon heard,the first man's friend had a gun himself. Leo froze,fear taking over him,how come he had to be the hero?

'What should i do?' Ian asked to himself, 'that's my best friend!'

'Maybe you should do nothing.' someone answered him. Ian looked towards the way the sound came from. Standing their was a visible spirit,it looked like a girl him,but she had turquoise tear marks running down her right cheek. 'or you could help'

"But how did Leo dismantle that gun?" Ian asked her,the girl smirked. Ian jumped,as if he couldn't control himself,he jumped over his friend's,kicking the robber in the jaw. Leo gasped out of shock,he started pointing at the girl by Ian. The strange thing was,Leo had one blue eye and one brown eye.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Asked Ian,Leo closed his eye's and shock his head. His eye's turning back to normal.

**It sucks,doesn't it? :( I tried my best,my mind sucks,i fill useless,and bored. I don't know why **


	8. That dream What does it mean

_So sorry! It's been will! _

* * *

_Chani's pic._

_My eye's flutter open, but I freeze; I was surrounded by nothing but black. Suddenly a spotlight flickers on and dribbles down onto a figure, dressed in a cloak, the British flag was was imprinted on the back._

_"Welcome," The figure spook, "I'm sorry about bringing you here at such sort notice," The voice was cold, but caring. Soon more foot steps where herd, I look to we're I thought they would be. To my surprise, nothing was there, then I felt hot breath by my ear. I shivered._

_"We need your help," The British accent spoke again, but this time by my ear. Then I herd another voice this time it was laced with a thick French accent._

_"I'm sorry," it spoke, I looked at the little girl, she was short but in a clock with the French flag, "I'm scared for Leo's sake,"_

_"So she brought for he worries," A Spanish accent spoke, standing beside the girl, petting her on the head._

_"Even me," A familiar voice spoke, it sounded like Cordelia, but with an Italian accent. Then, I know it IT was Cordelia._

_"Cordelia " I called, "What's going on!?"_

_"We're here to help," A Russian accent said, I shivered, not likeing the atmosphere._

_"Well done you stupid Comie!" An American accent screeched, it had a playful tug, " You scared the girl."_

_"Be Quit!" Cordelia said, glaring at total darkness, which soon three people step out, a Canadian, an American and a Russian._

_"We are sorry," The three spoke. Soon before I know it I was surrounded by two more people, a German glared at me, a Chinese girl started poking me._

_"Ow! Will you stop doing that-" I stopped in fright as the German pointed a gun at me, but not at me, but at something, crawling up my arm, it started creeping up my arm and then it-_

_"_AHHH!" I woke up, sweat pouring down my face.

"What's the matter?" I looked across to the Belarusian. Also known as my roommates step-sister.

"Nothing," I smiled, she frowned, she did that a lot.

"Well, good night," She said, sinking back into her pillow. I laid there that night, wondering, why have I been having those dreams since that day, 4 years ago...

**Yes, I've gone into the future by 4 years! Those people in Chani's dream are the protectors of the world's people, they are witches! Well please reveiw!**


	9. Oh how i missed you!

_Thanks for the reviews! :D I really like them! ^.^_

* * *

_You May know about the British? Well I am one, but not normal, for some reason I was tall, for my age, but I don't mind, know I'm a leader, I stand big and proud..._

I sighed, riping the paper out of the book, what a wast of time... The creaking of a door brought my attention. Nobody walked in . I layed my head on the desk, hoping to fall asleep.

"Having fun down their?" I gasp, Jerking my head so fast that my neck gave a sickly crack("Ouch"),nobody was there.

"What-"

"Up here, my friend!" I looked up, and sighed.

"It's just you, Ya." My Chinese friend smirked and jumped down from the ceiling.

"Nǐ Hǎo, Daisy," She greeted me, grabbing hold on her pu sabre's handle, that was attached to her belt. She stood as a warrior, but smiled like a child.

I smiled, standing up. And walked other to her.

"Hi!" And I crushed her in a hug. She tensed at the sudden affection, but relaxed after awhile. Hugging me back, Oh I missed all my friends.

? P.O.V

I stood there, not knowing what to do, I'm in Russia right know, expecting to see the ninja, come back to spy on us, they've been doing that for the past 5 Years! My blood starts boil, but then I remember I was suppose to see Abbie today , oh how I missed that Spanish girl. I trudge through the thick sheet of winter snow. My cheeks numbing as the cold pecked at my skin. Then I heard that voice.

"MAKITA!" I stop in mid step, my blue/grey eye's looking at the ground, then I heard it again "MAKITA!" That's when I recognised it, I turned behind me and smiled the first time in a few month's.

"ABIGAIL!" I ran to my friend, she looked surprised to see that the cold didn't affect my energy, I laughed and giggled running to the older girl. She smiled that same smile she always gave me. Her chocolate brown eye's glimmering with happiness. I ran to her and grabbed her close, squeezing her to death, she hugged me back with no struggle.

"It's been so long!" She says, I frowned just as I say.

"To long,"

**Lame chapter is lame. *Sits in emo corner* Please enjoy!**


End file.
